Love's Bitter Poison
by Natsuko J. T
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in love, but afraid to speak up. When Kagome finally sums up the courage to tell him, he rejects her, acting as though he could care less about her....full summary inside. CHAP. 3 UP!
1. Prologue

**Love's Bitter Poison**

_Summary - Kagome and Inuyasha are in love, but afraid to speak_ _up. When Kagome finally sums up the courage to tell him, he rejects her, acting as though he could care less about her. However, Inuyasha soon realizes that his arrogance is killing Kagome and decides to tell her the truth. But will it be too late by then? R & R!_

_A/N: The rating may go up for lemons later. _

* * *

**Prologue**

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. Her voice was barely audible, but the wind carried her voice over to Inuyasha's perked dog ears.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a little harsher than he'd meant. He turned around as Kagome walked toward him.

As she walked, the grass swayed gently beneath her feet and the wind whistled an incoherent love song. Her black hair shimmered with a deep purple color as the moon's rays gleamed upon her. Her brown eyes sparkled with more light than all the stars in the sky combined.

_She's so beautiful..._Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha's eyes shook as she came close to him. They stood, their faces inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. Inuyasha felt his cheeks turn a tint of red, and he looked away from her.

This disappointed Kagome slightly, but she tried to ignore it. She inhaled and exhaled, mentally preparing herself for the words that were about to escape her lips.

The wind quieted, as if politely and patiently waiting to hear Kagome's words. Even the grass remained motionless in rapt attention.

Kagome was ready, but could not find her voice. The world was still anticipating the words she had wanted to speak for so long, and her voice was missing.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me already," said Inuyasha, sounding annoyed.

Kagome inhaled, gathered up the words, found her voice, and let her true feelings stumble out into the open.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to lose his voice. He could think of no response to her statement. The wind picked up, the grass swayed violently, and the stars even seemed to be relieved to be able to twinkle again. Everything regained its movement now that Kagome's feelings were revealed. Everything except Inuyasha.

Kagome anxiously awaited his response. _Inuyasha, I know you feel the same. You just have to! _thought Kagome worriedly. He was taking a long time to answer. Or perhaps he was waiting for just the right moment.

The right moment came. The wind died down once more and the grass stood still. The world now anticipated Inuyasha's words. The stars dimmed slightly as if taking time away from sparkling to contemplate every aspect of Inuyasha's expression and body movement. From what Kagome observed, he seemed very still...and his eyes looked shocked.

_She told me the truth...but how can I tell her the truth? I love Kagome more than anything, but...I still have feelings left for Kikyo... _Inuyasha thought. And he also did not want to degrade himself by admitting he loved another woman... but he couldn't help feeling sorry for the rejection Kagome was about to feel...

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me already," said Kagome, a small smile on her face. She said those sentences a lot gentler and kinder than Inuyasha had.

Inuyasha swallowed and the world became so silent with anticipation that Kagome could hardly stand it.

The words came. But they were not the truth.

"I don't feel the same, Kagome."

After the words were spoken, there was a pause in Kagome's heartbeat. The words slapped her across the face like the merciless hand of a demon.

"...I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. Kagome did not notice, but Inuyasha's voice broke slightly at those words.

With the conversation gone and the world suddenly filled with Kagome's sorrow, Inuyasha turned and walked back to the village to find a tree to stay up all night in and ask himself why he couldn't have just been honest with her.

As Inuyasha walked away and disappeared from sight, Kagome simply stood there, breathless.

_Inuyasha doesn't.....love me?_

The words finally registered on Kagome like the pain you feel seconds after the slap. The pain made tears itch at the corners of her eyes like dogs scratching at their cages, trying to escape.

Kagome let the tears drip down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, and then she collapsed into tears. She lay sprawled out on the ground; the cool, soft grass caressing her gently as if to comfort her. But nothing could ease Kagome's pain. She had loved Inuyasha so long and so much....and now, after so long, she confessed, she spoke the words that tasted like forbidden sugar on her tongue...

...and then she was rejected. 

* * *

A/N: This is the prologue, and I apologize for its shortness. If you liked the idea of this story, please say so in reviews! Let me know whether or not you are interested enough for me to continue. Thanks! 


	2. Koga's Ambush and the Fallen Angel

**Love's Bitter Poison**

_Summary - Kagome and Inuyasha are in love, but afraid to speak_ _up. When Kagome finally sums up the courage to tell him, he rejects her, acting as though he could care less about her. However, Inuyasha soon realizes that his arrogance is killing Kagome and decides to tell her the truth. But will it be too late by then? R & R!_

_A/N: There's a bit of humor in this chapter, to try to lighten things up some._

**Chapter I – Koga's Ambush and the Fallen Angel**

The gang walked along quietly. It was a sunny day and they were traveling to find the next village. The sun shined on Inuyasha's hair making it shine the same way it did that night....

It had been a week since the rejection. Everyone seemed to notice how strangely Kagome was acting. She was not her usual, upbeat, arguing-all-the-time-with-Inuyasha self at all. She was suddenly like a lifeless doll: her eyes were glassy and empty, and in their recent demon battles Kagome was not very active at all and her heart was simply not in it.

No one noticed these changes more than Shippo.

"Kagome, what's wrong!?" Shippo said, extreme annoyance in his voice. Everyone turned and looked at Shippo. No one had dared to ask Kagome what was wrong, for fear that she might explode with anger. However, Shippo was a very close friend...

"You've been acting like this all week Kagome, and it's bothering us! Tell us what's wrong!!" barked the cute little kitsune.

Kagome looked down at Shippo in surprise. She hadn't realized that everyone had noticed her behavior. _So much for trying to act normal..._Kagome thought as she sweat dropped.

"Oh, hehe, it's nothing, nothing! Just...uh..." they were all staring at her expectantly. "Uh..."

She noticed that Inuyasha had his back turned to the group. Kagome bit her lip and swallowed hard.

"PMS!!" Kagome suddenly shouted without warning. Everyone fell over at her sudden outburst. "Oh, that PMS, it always puts me in a bad mood, hehe....he..." Kagome laughed nervously.

They all recovered and looked at Kagome, slightly disbelieving.

"I think it's best we keep walking," Miroku said, sweat dropping and giving Kagome a weird look.

"Yeah, you're right Miroku!" Kagome laughed nervously, blushing. They all turned and continued on their way. It was so hard to laugh, even if it was fake...

_That was close...too close..._Kagome thought, sighing with relief.

Kagome noticed Shippo glaring at her.

"Uh...something wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes, Kagome. I know very well that that's not what's wrong," the kitsune said in a quiet, irritated voice. "I'm gonna find out what it is too, Kagome."

"Uh....hehe...." Kagome laughed nervously once again. She had to at least look cheerful. She didn't want the others to know what was going on between her and Inuyasha. She had to smile a lot, try to act normal, and ignore the fact that this whole thing was killing her.

Shippo was obviously very suspicious. She would have to be careful around the nosy little kitsune.

Kagome fell behind slightly. Shippo ran ahead to yell at Miroku for touching Sango's butt again. Even though Sango's slap was punishment enough.

Kagome began thinking about that night, only a week ago...

"_I don't feel the same, Kagome."_

The words repeated in her head like a horrible song on a broken record player. Whenever Kagome thought about it, she lost all of her cheerful essence all over again. Every ounce of happiness just dripped out of her like the silent tears she cried every night.

She loved Inuyasha so much.....

"KAGOME, LOOK OUT!!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she saw something charging towards her. The thing sped right at her, grabbed her around the waist and ran away with her.

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha running after her and her captor. Kagome looked up to see Koga carrying her off.

"Koga, what are you doing!? Put me down right now!" Kagome snapped.

She looked back at Inuyasha. She watched him run so swiftly, his Tetsusaiga raised and ready to chop Koga's head off.

Koga jumped at out of the way just as the blade had swung down; he jumped around and ran quickly and eventually lost Inuyasha. He jumped up on a rocky mountainous area and into a cavern where his pack was.

He set her down gently. She looked at Koga angrily. "What do you want this time, Koga!?" she snapped at him.

"I'm going to make you my mate, Kagome. You deserve better than that mutt Inuyasha," he snarled.

Kagome felt her face redden in anger. Through clenched teeth, she growled, "He is not a mutt...."

"Then what is he, Kagome? He's a lousy hanyou who doesn't even care about you. What do you see in him anyway?" Koga sniggered.

That statement somehow broke Kagome. Every word Koga said was true. Kagome felt her heart shatter into tiny glass pieces that cut her inside and made her bleed with pain.

"You're right..." she said quietly. "I don't know what I see in him. He doesn't care about me..."

Kagome remembered Inuyasha chasing after her to get her away from Koga, his long silver-white hair flowing behind him, his golden eyes set on her, his only goal then was to get her out of Koga's arms....

....and put her down and continue on his way.

That was all he would do.

"Fine, Koga. I'll be your mate. It doesn't matter anymore. If I can't have Inuyasha.....then I don't care," Kagome said in a bit of a whisper. She was giving in. She felt numb, as if the pain had dulled her so that she could feel nothing.

Koga grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way, my mate-for-life. Now let's get you in the den. It looks like a storm is picking up."

Kagome followed Koga and his pack into the den without paying attention to anything. It was dark and seemed so uninviting inside the den. _So this is my new home....this is my new family..._thought Kagome, her eyes shaking.

This was not what Kagome wanted. This was not what her heart wanted. But what her heart wanted, she could not have. And that was Inuyasha.

Perhaps it was better this way. She would be away from the questioning eyes of Shippo and Sango and Miroku....and she would be away from Inuyasha.

Kagome felt as though her soul had left her, leaving only her shattered heart and limp body. Kagome could not have Inuyasha, and it felt as though her soul had just died and left her with nothing....

"You'll sleep here," Koga said, pointing to a bed of hay.

Almost instantly, Kagome laid down on the bed and wished that she was Inuyasha's arms....

_Forget about Inuyasha! _Kagome scolded herself. _You can't have him ever! He doesn't love you, so just stop thinking about him!_

_....But how can I forget his beautiful golden eyes that always glow with warmth whenever he's happy, even though he puts on an angry expression....or how gently he always picks me up whenever he needs to...._

Without realizing it, Kagome had begun to cry. The pain was too much. She needed Inuyasha.

Night fell. Rain was pouring, thunder was clapping and lightning was flashing. Koga had fallen asleep beside Kagome. She had scooted away from him.

Everyone in the den was also asleep. Except Kagome.

She stood up and quietly walked to the opening of the den. She saw no reason to live anymore. She could not have Inuyasha. She had thoughtlessly agreed to be Koga's mate for life.

Kagome was going to let herself fall off the ledge and die on the ground below.

————

Inuyasha's eyes opened. Soemthing was wrong. Everyone in the hut was sleeping. They said that the storm was too rough; they would have to find Kagome tomorrow.

But Inuyasha felt the severe need to find her now. He didn't know why. But he had to find her.

His heart racing with a sudden and unexplainable fear, he left the hut and began running through the rain to Koga's mountain den. He had to find her.

————

She stepped out into the rain and was immediately soaked. She slowly walked towards the edge of the ledge on the rocky mountain. She looked over the edge, turned around, and leaned back. She fell.

The wind howled as it zoomed past her. Kagome suddenly hit her head on a jarred rock that stuck out of the side of the mountain. She tumbled down the rocky mountain, gaining cuts and bruises and finally a large, bleeding gash on her back. After this continued for a minute, she finally started to fall with nothing in her way. The rest of the way down would be painless. There were no more rocks sticking out of the mountain, so she had a clear path to the ground.

————

Inuyasha tried to run faster. The rain and wind seemed intent on pushing him away from his destination, but he fought back. The rain hit him like a thousand tiny needles as he rushed to get to Kagome. As he came closer to the mountain, he could smell Kagome's scent mingled with the scent of tears and...

...blood.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha cried, his eyes widening as he saw her from a distance, falling.

————

If she was to die now, she wanted her last thoughts to be of Inuyasha. She thought of his beautiful golden eyes, his cute dog ears, his long, sweet-smelling silver-white hair.....his gentle smile.... She tried to remember everything about him before she hit the ground. But there wasn't enough time. The ground raced towards Kagome's weak and wounded body. She inhaled her last breath. _Here it comes..._ Suddenly—

—There he was. He was running straight at her, with a look of fear and concern on his face. Kagome felt her heart pound. _Inu...yasha?_

Kagome could no longer think straight. She was dizzy from all the whacks to her head from the rocks.

Inuyasha saw her. She was like a beautiful, delicate angel that had fallen from the sky and hurt herself on the way down. He could not let her hit the ground.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran faster and faster. He had to catch her.

Suddenly, time froze. Inuyasha and Kagome were a few feet away from each other. Kagome was upside down, falling, and Inuyasha was running towards her, rightside up. For only a second, they looked into each other's eyes as the rain fell. It was then that Inuyasha realized Kagome was trying to kill herself.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said quietly. His eyes shook as he looked at her. _Why would she do this to herself?..._

Kagome's dark hair flowed behind her, as did the blood from the gash on her back. Her eyes were vacant, as if Kagome was not really there.

It felt like a thousand daggers had been stabbed through Inuyasha's heart. This girl....was going to kill herself because of him...

Kagome could hardly believe it. Here he was, right in front of her, staring at her with fear and concern.

Inuyasha's golden eyes followed Kagome's eyes as she fell into his arms. He caught her swiftly, and as soon as he did, Kagome lost conciousness.

The angel who had lost her wings fell, unconcious, into the hanyou's welcoming arms.

A/N: There you go! The first chapter! Tell me if you like it!


	3. Kagome's Announcement and Inuyasha's Sor...

**Love's Bitter Poison**

_Summary - Kagome and Inuyasha are in love, but afraid to speak_ _up. When Kagome finally sums up the courage to tell him, he rejects her, acting as though he could care less about her. However, Inuyasha soon realizes that his arrogance is killing Kagome and decides to tell her the truth. But will it be too late by then? R & R!_

_A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are my reason to update! Read & enjoy! And by the way, this chapter contains nudity, beware!_

* * *

**Chapter II – Kagome's Announcement and Inuyasha's Sorrow**

Inuyasha stared down at the beautiful miko he held in his arms. He was still breathing heavily, tired from running all the way here. He had run faster than he ever had before.

The rain continued pounding the earth in an angry manner. Inuyasha suddenly noticed that Kagome's body was shivering from cold. Inuyasha also noticed that Kagome's clothes were see-through when wet.

Blushing, Inuyasha took off the upper part of his haori and wrapped it around Kagome. He turned away from the mountain, carrying Kagome gently. He was very careful when he carried her, especially since he had seen the giant gash on her back. He realized that this would stain his haori with blood, but he didn't care. Just as long as Kagome was okay...

He began running through the dark, drenched woods to get back to the village. When he finally got there, the rain had calmed down to a light sprinkle.

Inuyasha noticed how everything sparkled when it was wet. He inhaled the fresh scent that always came into the air after it rained. As he walked on the grass towards the village, he noticed that the rain had completely stopped and the sun was peaking over the horizon to shoo away the dark night sky. That air became colder, and dewdrops formed on the already wet grass.

Inuyasha sat down, cradling Kagome in his arms. He looked at her.

As he stared at the miko, his mind flashed to Kikyo.

_Do I really love Kagome more than Kikyo? _he wondered, staring at Kagome.

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him as he watched the sun rise.

The sun rose slowly, creating an array of colors in the sky. The sky went from lavender to the color of a pink rose to an orange-yellow color and finally to blue.

Inuyasha thought of how Kagome had tried to kill herself.

_Did she really do that because of me..? _he thought sadly.

_....Did she really want to... die?_

He held Kagome closer. He didn't want her to die. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to tell her he loved her.

Inuyasha found himself hugging Kagome's limp, unconscious body. He watched in silence as the sun continued to rise.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She blinked.

_Am I....am I....dead?_

She found herself staring at the white undershirt that belonged to Inuyasha. He felt two strong arms holding her.

She didn't move for two reasons: One, she was in too much pain to move, and two, she was afraid that if she moved Inuyasha would let her go.

She never wanted him to let go. Ever.

She slowly began to remember the events of last night. How Inuyasha had saved her life.

And how she was Koga's mate for life.

Her eyes stung with tears. She tried to fight them back, but they escaped from her eyes and one fell on Inuyasha's undershirt.

Inuyasha, naturally, could smell and feel her tears. However, he pretended not to notice so that he could hold on to Kagome a little longer.

Kaede was fixing some food for Miroku, Sango and Shippo as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome from the hut.

None of them spoke a word.

"Inuyasha, come get some food! And—what in the name of..." Kaede trailed off and everyone gasped as Inuyasha carried Kagome towards them. They all noticed how badly beaten Kagome was and how Inuyasha's haori had blood all over it.

"What happened!?" cried Sango as Inuyasha carried Kagome into the hut.

Inuyasha hesitated. He couldn't tell them that Kagome had tried to kill herself, but—

"I was trying to escape from Koga and I fell down the mountain. Inuyasha caught me before I hit the ground," said Kagome in a very feeble voice.

"Goodness, child, you should have waited for us to come get you!" exclaimed Kaede.

"Yes, Kagome, that would have been much wiser," Miroku chimed in.

"I know," Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on a floor bed and Kaede went over to bandage her wounds.

After Kaede was done, Kagome sat down with the others and ate some of the rice that Kaede had cooked.

_I have to tell them about Koga..._she thought. _He's probably wondering where I am..._

Kagome shuddered at the thought of Koga waiting for her to return home.

_Home...that's my home now..._

When almost everyone was done eating, Kagome cleared her throat. Everyone looked over at her.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, but I have to be leaving now," Kagome said rather quietly.

"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku, eyeing her curiously.

"Koga doesn't know I'm gone..." Kagome said. She wanted to beat around the bush as long as possible.

"So? He kidnapped you! And I rescued you!" Inuyasha snapped incredulously.

"....." Kagome was hesitant, but she knew she had to tell them.

"I'm Koga's mate now."

Everyone fell silent.

Now Inuyasha was the one to feel the horrible slap of her words, like the merciless hand of a demon.

"You're...WHAT!?" Inuyasha screeched.

Everyone stared at Kagome, shock and question in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Kagome. Her eyes were vacant once more as she began to walk towards the door.

"HOLD IT, KAGOME!!" barked Inuyasha, jumping up and grabbing hold of her arm. He jerked her around to face him. He was infuriated that Kagome would even think about becoming Koga's mate....

"What do you think you're doing, going off and saying you'll be Koga's mate!?? The guy's a jerk, not to mention a complete idiot!!" Inuyasha shouted. "And furthermore, we need you here with us to help find jewel shards!!!"

Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's sudden outburst. She looked at him stunned for a moment. He became even angrier at her silence.

"You know what, Kagome!? Just go!!" Inuyasha gave her a harsh shove outside and Kagome stumbled backwards as Inuyasha angrily hopped away into a tree and out of sight.

Kagome was speechless, as were the others.

Kagome felt the tears suddenly explode behind her eyes. "Goodbye," she said quickly, and ran away into the forest without waiting for her friends to answer.

"Kagome, wait!!" cried Shippo. But he did not follow her. None of them did.

"Inuyasha couldn't have been that angry just because of the jewel shards," Miroku said quietly. "He would never lay a hand on Kagome for any reason."

"He must be really upset about something," said Sango, looking up in the trees to see if she could find him.

"Don't even try looking for him. With the mood he's in, he could be halfway to a tree in China by now," said Shippo.

"I wonder what in the world is going on between those two," Kaede muttered, shaking her head.

Kagome eventually had to stop running, because her wounds were starting to ache. She was now deep into the forest. She could feel the gash on her back still bleeding slightly, and it caused her pain. Breathing heavily, she collapsed on the grass and cried.

Kagome did not notice that a demon who had scented her blood was watching her from afar.

The demon slowly and silently advanced on Kagome, smelling her blood and preparing to destroy her. Kagome was simply lying on the ground, crying, not noticing a thing.

The demon had a wolf-like figure with six legs and three eyes. It also contained two jewel shards. They were both in the demon's venomous fangs.

The demon growled, causing Kagome to look up. "What was that?" she asked no one.

She let out an ear piercing scream as the demon jumped and was about to pounce on her, with its mouth wide open and ready to bite her.

Inuyasha heard her scream and his anger was forgotten. He raced to the sound....to find that Koga was already hitting the beast. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree and silently watched as the demon ran away. He then listened in on what Koga was saying to Kagome.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" asked Koga, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Where did you go last night? Did that mutt Inuyasha try to kidnap you?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha growled quietly at the insult, but stayed out of sight.

"I told you, Koga, he's not a mutt. But I went out to get some fresh air, and I fell and got lost," Kagome lied.

"I see. Come, let's return to the den," Koga said. He put his arm around her, making her uncomfortable.

Inuyasha growled. _Why that bastard....putting his arm around her like she's his property..._

Kagome suddenly tore away from Koga and ran off in other direction.

"Kagome, where are you going now!?" Koga shouted after her.

"I'll be back in a little while!" she shouted back.

Kagome just kept running. She never wanted to stop. She wanted to run until all her pain, all her sorrow was behind her.

The golden sunrays shined through the trees and made the blades of grass gleam. Kagome just kept running.

Until she reached a hot spring.

_I could use a hot bath right now..._Kagome thought.

All the time she had been running, Inuyasha had followed her through the trees. He suddenly noticed that she was taking off her clothes....

Kagome took off her shirt first. Then her bra and skirt and panties, her shoes and socks, until she stood completely naked a few feet below Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched her undress. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just so...beautiful. He looked down at her; looking at her beautiful, naked body....he stared at her cream-colored, soft skin; the skin he longed to touch and kiss...

Kagome carefully eased into the water, being cautious of her wounds. She hissed slightly when she got in; the hot water stung at the gash on her back.

Inuyasha watched her the whole time she was in the hot spring, when she was relaxing and when she stretched. He watched her every movement with a sort of longing in his eyes.

_Why didn't I just tell her that I loved her, too? Then neither of us would have to suffer like this...._Inuyasha thought sadly. _But then...she didn't really love me that much if she jumped at the chance to be Koga's mate...._

Inuyasha impulsively punched the trunk of the tree he was in at the thought of that stupid wolf Koga. Kagome heard this and looked up. She saw nothing in the trees, so she shrugged it off and kept bathing.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and let out a sigh of relief. He was standing on a branch and was behind the trunk of the tree, out of Kagome's sight.

Inuyasha suddenly hurt some splashing. He looked and saw Kagome getting out of the hot spring. Her beautiful body shined with wetness as she arose out of the spring and began to dress herself.

Inuyasha watched with sadness as she began to head in the direction of Koga's mountain home. He wanted to tell her how he felt.....but did she still feel the same? Or did she love Koga now?

Inuyasha felt his eyes sting.

_Tears!??_

Growling, Inuyasha wiped at his eyes and crossed his arms. But he slumped slightly, thinking about his beautiful Kagome, going off with some stupid wolf....

_Aren't I better than him, Kagome? ...._

_....Do you still love me??_

* * *

A/N: There's the third chappie!! Hope you liked!! I will update ASAP!


	4. Koga's Cruelty and Kagome's Illness

**Love's Bitter Poison**

_Summary - Kagome and Inuyasha are in love, but afraid to speak_ _up. When Kagome finally sums up the courage to tell him, he rejects her, acting as though he could care less about her. However, Inuyasha soon realizes that his arrogance is killing Kagome and decides to tell her the truth. But will it be too late by then? R & R!_

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to write the better version of Chapter III! Thanks to all my reviewers for being patient with me! Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter III – Koga's Cruelty and Kagome's Illness**

The sun shined on Kagome as she walked sadly to Koga's. It made her hair shimmer like silk.

Inuyasha watched her, but did not follow her anymore. He realized that it was over. He had not admitted to loving Kagome, so now she had found someone else. 

It felt as though there was a rock in Inuyasha's chest. He had never felt pain like this before....not even when he lost Kikyo....

He had lost. There was nothing more he could do. Telling Kagome that he loved her would do nothing to help the situation.

He did not know how wrong he was.

As Kagome walked, she remembered this morning, how he had held her and watched the sunrise with her. But Kagome had paid no attention to the sunrise. She only cherished the fact that she had been in Inuyasha's arms for that one moment in time....

....and her eyes shined with tears at the fact that it would never happen again.

Then she remembered the anger and hurt in Inuyasha's eyes when she told him about Koga....how he had pushed her away......

Kagome felt the pain stab at her already suffering heart. She wanted to say she was sorry, but it wouldn't make a difference. He wouldn't care.

She did not know how wrong she was.

Inuyasha watched Kagome until she began to disappear from sight.

He began following her once more, not being able to resist the urge.

Kagome finally arrived at Koga's place in the late afternoon. She was weary from walking. And she certainly was not in the mood for climbing.

"Kagome, there you are!" called Koga as he jumped down the mountain.

Kagome flashed him a fake smile. Suddenly, Koga kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome felt her face flush red and her eyes widen.

"What's the matter, love?" Koga asked, smiling maliciously.

Kagome said nothing, but Koga wasn't expecting an answer. He picked her up and began jumping up the mountain.

It was all Inuyasha could do to keep himself from pounding the shit out of Koga for kissing Kagome. He sat in his tree and growled and clenched his fits until his nails dug into his palms.

After Kagome and Koga disappeared from view in the mountain, Inuyasha still wanted to keep an eye on her.

_What if they start kissing in there? Or making out? Or...._

Inuyasha froze.

Then he shook his head fiercely, getting the horrible, wretched thoughts out of his head.

Kagome looked around the den to find that it was empty.

"Where's your pack?" Kagome asked curiously.

"They're.....out," Koga said coolly. A bit _too _coolly.

"Come sit with me, Kagome," he said, patting the pile of hay beside him and grinning as he sat down.

"No....I'd rather stand," Kagome replied. She was feeling a bit worried at the moment. _What's Koga up to?_

Koga suddenly stood up and approached Kagome. She instinctively back away from him, but he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She struggled against him, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. He forced his tongue into her mouth, making Kagome feel sick and frightened at the same time.

Without warning, Koga ripped the blouse of Kagome's school uniform while his tongue was still in her mouth, causing her to sob with fear.

Inuyasha was about to turn back to the village when he sensed something.

He sensed fear.

Kagome's fear.

And he could smell the horrible, salty scent of her tears.

His heart pounding, he looked over at the den, a feeling of worry washing over him. _What's going on in there....?_

Kagome thrashed in Koga's arms, pounding on his chest and letting out muffled shrieks. Her shirt was now in shreds on the floor, and Koga finally broke the kiss to take a look at her chest, only to see her bra. He had his hand over her mouth and was about to rip her bra off too, when suddenly—

—"LET GO OF HER, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" Inuyasha shrieked, punching Koga in fury as he entered the den.

Kagome fell over, sobbing uncontrollably. When he was suddenly aware that she had the opportunity.

The opportunity to fall again.

To try to die again.

She looked down at the earth, more than a mile below. She was now lying on the edge of the ledge of the den, wondering if she should try again while Inuyasha was occupied with beating Koga.....

"Don't. You. Even. _THINK. _About. It." Inuyasha growled, grabbing Kagome's shoulder. She turned and looked at him with tearstained eyes.

He felt his heart writhe in his chest as he saw her vacant, empty, saddened eyes, the eyes that made him shiver. The eyes that weren't suited for Kagome. Her eyes were meant to be full of light and hope, with laughter flickering in them every now and then. Not like this.

Inuyasha took off his undershirt, revealing his bare chest, and gave the shirt to Kagome to put on until she could get some of her own clothes back at home.

"Thank you," she said weakly, putting it on.

She noticed that Koga was knocked out in a corner. _Serves him right..._

Inuyasha crouched down and let her mount his back. He hopped down the mountain and finally began running through the forest. Until he slowed to a stop.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked in an emotionless tone.

Inuyasha's heart chilled at the sound of her empty voice.

He set her down and looked at her.

"Stop it, Kagome," he growled.

"Stop what?" she said in the same flat tone.

"Stop acting like this!!" he shouted angrily. The way she talked, the look in her eyes.....he could feel it all slowly destroying him on the inside. "Whenever you talk, it's like you're not even there, it's like your mind is off somewhere else!! And your eyes are suddenly so cold and dark....just like Kikyo's!"

Inuyasha went pale, realizing what he had just said. But it was true. Kagome's eyes did suddenly bear much resemblance to Kikyo's.

Kagome felt herself wince in pain at the mention of Kikyo. But she was having trouble concentrating on anything at the moment. Her thoughts were foggy, the back of her neck burned, and she felt suddenly very ill.....

Inuyasha looked at her, seeing that she was not going to respond. He felt his eyes sting. Seeing Kagome like this was something he couldn't stand. He had to make her better......

"Kagome.....please don't hurt anymore. I love you," he told her softly. A tear fell down his cheek. He walked towards her, to wrap his arms around her, but she moved away from him.

The words had not registered on Kagome yet. It was as though she had heard the words, but had not truly understood them.

Her brain worked slowly. She was tired and felt ill. She shouldn't have been in the rain last night.....

_Inuyasha loves you, _said a small voice inside her head. But she could barely hear it. She felt hot and ill and numb all at once.

Inuyasha noticed how she wobbled slightly as she stood, and noticed that her face looked flushed and her eyes were dazed. He put his hand on Kagome's forehead.

"Kagome, you're burning up!" he said with concern. The big moment when he finally admitted his feelings for her....and she was feverish.

"Come on, we have to get you to Kaede," he said softly, crouching down so that she could get on his back.

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head. Inuyasha looked at her, confused. But Kagome was more confused than he was. She couldn't find it in herself to think straight, and felt slightly delirious.

"Come on, Kagome!" Inuyasha told her. But his voice began to fade. Everything darkened and Kagome felt herself begin to fall.....

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sorry it took so long, but I kinda had writer's block for a while. --; Anyway, the next chapter will be much longer! Promise! 


End file.
